Confessions
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: These are just cute one-shots, mostly revolving around confessions. Some may have cliffhangers or seem like they should be actual stories, but again, these are just confessions. Some stories may not involve confessions, but just an overload of cuteness and fluff. Some may be canon; most will be AU's. / Ch4 - Bad Boy, Good Girl - Adrinette
1. Table of Contents

**NOTE: Hey guys! I don't know about other writers out there, but when I hit a block or just don't feel like continuing with a story, I usually stop writing that story for a week or two and write one-shots, or focus on other stories. It's a small tip for those who write too. haha At least, this helps me to keep going. **

**This is currently just a table of contents (and I know notes like these aren't allowed on the site, but a lot of people do it anyways, so...). I absolutely adore Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/LadyBug, and I constantly have ideas involving the both of them. So, I decided to create this "one-shot's" story... thing... :D This will be updated whenever I feel like it.**

* * *

 **Confessions**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Summary:** **A collection of one-shots depicting different confessions between our two lovebirds. LadyNoir. Adrinette. MariChat. Ladrien.**

 **Note:** These are just cute one-shots, mostly revolving around confessions. Some may have cliffhangers or seem like they should be actual stories, but again, these are just confessions. Some stories may not involve confessions, but just an overload of cuteness and fluff. Some may be canon; most will be AU's. :)

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 **Chapter One: Never Been Kissed:** Adrinette. Marinette must kiss Nathanael for an upcoming play, but she's never kissed a boy before. Adrien comes to the rescue to help the poor bluenette out.

 **Chapter Two: One Final Chance:** Adrinette. He's about to announce his relationship with Lila to the world, but he can't because he's in love with someone else.

 **Chapter Three: Will You Be My Purrincess?:** MariChat. She confronts him for constantly waiting for her on her balcony. He tells her what he desires the most.

 **Chapter** **Four: Bad Boy, Good Girl** : Adrinette. AU. Marinette pretends to be Adrien's girlfriend, and doesn't like it. But then, something else happens - something she didn't expect.

 **Chapter Five: Unbearable:** LadyNoir. He can't stand it anymore. She's always talking about the boy she loves.

 **Chapter Six: Bestfriends?:** Adrinette. They've been best friends since they were kids, but she's dating Nathanael and he's dating Chloe. Neither of them is with the person they really want.

 **Chapter Seven: I Think I...:** Marichat. He goes to his purrincess' room late at night to tell her how much he loves(?) her.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **These are the current pending stories that will be released. I made this table of contents so people can view it and choose what they want to read, rather than just clicking through several pages. Stories/summaries may be subject to change, and some stories may be taken off the list. :) - List will obviously get longer over time.**

 **Writing Prompts and Requests are always welcome. Just PM me or leave a review if you don't have an account.**

 **If you want to submit your own story to the list, that you don't want to put on your own account (for some reason), I'll post it here if you'd like. Or, if you want to write your own version to one of these summaries, that's great too!**

 **Let's go Miraculous fandom!~ Woohoo!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Ch1: Never Been Kissed

**Never Been Kissed**

 **Pairing:** Adrinette

Marinette stared down at her given script for the umpteenth time, her eyes glazing upon the last few paragraphs on the very last page. She received the script almost a month ago, and she's never worried about _that_ _action_ that was bolded and highlighted near the end of the page. She thought she had so much time to worry about it, but then days passed, and now she had to ensue with that very act in approximately eighteen hours.

The bluenette paced about the room, her gaze glued to the word 'kiss' on that white piece of paper. It wasn't whom she had to kiss that was making her nervous. She had absolutely no romantic feelings for the artistic redhead. She was anxious about how she was going to proceed with the action.

Marinette's never had her first kiss. She was already having trouble feigning her love for the character she was supposedly, absolutely smitten over. She hadn't the slightest idea as to how she was going to move her lips against his. Ms. Bustier wanted no kissing during the rehearsals to capture the essence of true love's first kiss for opening night. Marinette had no problem with her teacher's wishes, but she kind of hoped that she was able to kiss him just once to prepare herself.

The perturbed bluenette threw her script onto the coffee table in front of her before falling onto the upholstered couch behind her. She leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, faintly hearing the voices of her classmates through the walls. They were busy setting everything up, making sure that it was all flawless and ready for tomorrow night. After that, they were going to have one last rehearsal, so Marinette was sitting alone in the dressing room, making sure that she had all her lines memorized.

Marinette sighed, feeling the tension in her shoulders as she closed her eyes. She grabbed the cushion beside her and smothered her face into it before letting out a loud, but muffled scream.

"Hey Marinette, are you alright?"

The bluenette threw the cushion to the side and opened her eyes. She immediately sat up straight and began smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her capris.

She pursed her lips, her cheeks flushing a shade of crimson as she saw who was standing in front of her. "Ad-Adrien?" she stuttered, lifting a finger to scratch her temple. "Wh-what you doing are here?" She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I-I-I mean… What are you doing here?" She mentally screamed, feeling incredibly stupid for making herself look like a fool in front of him again. She flashed him with an awkward and toothy smile before letting out a quiet, breathy chuckle.

The blonde walked closer to the coffee table, holding onto what looked to be a box of baked goods and a cardboard tray containing two hot drinks. "I thought you could use a break," he said. "Nathanael's pretty nervous about tomorrow, and I assumed you were too." He sat the treats and drinks on the table before sitting on the wooden stool that was adjacent to the couch. "He's in the supply closet looking over his lines. I got him some chamomile tea to soothe his nerves. I thought I'd grab you some too." A small smile formed upon his face. "I think I made a pretty good call." He pulled the cardboard cup from the tray and placed it in front of the bluenette.

"Th-that's really nice of you, Adrien," Marinette said softly while removing the plastic lid to let out some steam.

"It's the least I could do," he said while opening the box that contained the baked goods. "I'm just playing Worker #3. I need to do more than just stand on stage while holding onto a pitchfork."

Marinette giggled. This was one of the many reasons as to why she adored the young model. He cared so much about the people around him. She thought he was going to be haughty like Chloe when she first met him, but he wasn't.

"So," he said, placing a glazed donut on a napkin before handing it over to her. "What's bothering you? Maybe I can help."

The bluenette took a small bite from her treat before setting it on the table. She chewed on it wholeheartedly before swallowing. "I-I don't know," she said. "It's kind of embarrassing." She licked her lower lip, tasting some of the sugary glaze.

"I'm sure it's fine," he said. "Nathanael is nervous because he apparently slipped on stage in the last school play. I had to help him search up some shoes with good grip."

Marinette smiled. She remembered that play. Nathanael only had one scene. He had to walk onto the stage and hand Alya her wand. He ended up falling, and the wand rolled off the stage.

"I don't think that's very embarrassing."

"Well." Adrien looked over to the script that was lying on the center of the coffee table. He grabbed onto it, reading the very page that was probably the most stained compared to the others. "I'm going to assume that it has to do something with the kiss."

"Wh-What?" Marinette squeaked. She grabbed onto her donut and slowly began to stuff the treat into her mouth while halfheartedly chewing it.

Adrien chuckled. "I've seen you look at that page a lot."

Marinette looked away, wishing that the blonde would no longer be on that stool when she looked back.

"Kissing someone on stage would be nerve-racking," he said. "Maybe you could think about the first time you kissed a boy and apply it to this."

Marinette vigorously chewed on her donut, her jaw starting to become sore. She was starting to regret stuffing that entire doughy snack into her mouth. She swallowed hard and pounded her chest with a fist before grabbing her cup of tea and taking a swig from it.

"I… uhm…" She bit her bottom lip, her eyes glued to her wavering reflection in the tea. "I…I never kissed anyone before," she mumbled.

"What?" Adrien blinked, chewing on his own treat.

"I haven't had my first kiss," she said just a tad bit louder. She took another sip from her tea before placing it back on the coffee table. She then brought her hands to her lap and began twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh," said Adrien.

An uncomfortable silence lingered between the two.

"Do you want to practice with me?" he suggested, slowly.

Marinette slowly turned her head to look up at him. She raised her hand and made a loose fist before covering her mouth. "What?" she squeaked.

Adrien scratched his head. "If it helps you, then I don't mind." His cheeks began to emanate a soft shade of pink.

"I-I…" She felt her heartbeat reverberating through her entire body.

"You'll be less nervous for tomorrow," he said before standing up from the stool. He then shuffled around the table and took a seat beside Marinette on the couch. He shifted around on the couch before facing her and resting his arm on top of the frame.

Marinette briefly met his green eyes before quickly looking away. She suddenly felt like she just entered one of her Adrien based daydreams. She looked down to her thigh and began to pinch it through her jeans. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a slight pain from her thigh. She wasn't dreaming. This was, in fact, real.

"I'll… uhh… I'll make it quick," he said. "And then you'll be ready for tomorrow."

Marinette softly smiled at him before bringing her arms down to her side. As she did, she felt her entire body tremble. She gulped hard, tasting some remnants of the doughy treat before slowly turning her head to meet his alluring gaze.

Adrien placed the script on his lap, momentarily looking down at it before looking back up. He then slowly raised his hand, and reached for her cheek.

Marinette flinched by the sudden contact as Adrien brushed his fingertips against her cheek, gliding it along her skin until his palm was resting up against her chin.

"I'm just following the script," he murmured before momentarily glancing back down at it.

Marinette felt her temperature rising. She wanted to believe that it was because of the tea, but she knew it was because of him.

She pursed her lips together as their eyes met once more. Adrien leaned in towards her, and naturally, Marinette did the same thing. Everything around her was suddenly going hazy, and the muffled voices through the walls lowered down to a mute. The only thing she could hear now was the thump of her heart.

Adrien inched in closer, his fingers gliding towards her nape. He slowly began to caress her cheek with her thumb, stopping only a few inches away from her face. His gaze was focused on her lips, and hers was focused on his.

He slightly stuck his tongue out, licking his upper lip before glancing up and meeting her eyes. Marinette's heart dropped and thumped in a way it hasn't before as he looked back down to her lips, his thumb still caressing her cheek. She's never seen Adrien look at her that way before. It was incredibly alluring.

Adrien leaned in closer, until Marinette could feel his warm breath against her upper lip as a faint smell of cinnamon wafted through her nose.

She slowly let her eyelids envelop her vision, and as they did, she felt his lips pressing against hers. Marinette tensed up from the sudden contact. His lips were soft and perfectly moist.

Her lower lip trembled, unsure of what to do next. According to the script, the kiss had to last for at least ten seconds. She wasn't sure of how that was going to be accomplished with two lips just pressing against one another.

And then she felt it. Adrien moved his lips against hers, causing her to momentarily panic. She slightly opened her mouth and tilted her head to the side, allowing his lips to comfortably move against hers. Marinette began to follow his motions, mentally telling herself that this was purely for the play.

She was timid, but as more seconds passed by, she found herself getting more comfortable. Marinette lifted her hand and placed it against his upper arm. She felt Adrien's hand slide down until it was wrapped around her waist.

Marinette then slightly pulled away, pecking his lips before officially ending the kiss.

Adrien immediately slithered his arm away from her waist and took his arm off the frame. He then leaned back and cleared his throat. "So, uh…" he said. "I'm going to assume that's the magic that Ms. Bustier wanted."

The bluenette sat up and smoothed her capris once more, unable to look at him. "I… I guess so," she said, awkwardly. "I think… it… uhm… helped." She began to tap her foot against the floor. "You really know what you're doing… You must have had a lot of practice."

"Practice?" Adrien questioned. "That was actually my first kiss…"

"What?!" Marinette turned to look at him, startled.

She thought that he did really well. In fact, it was probably the best kiss she had ever had (despite it being the only kiss she ever had).

"What?" he asked, blinking.

"You seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"That's only because I was doing it with the girl I wanted to do it with."

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes. Did he just admit to liking her?

 **THE END**


	3. Ch2: One Last Chance

**One Final Chance**

 **Pairing:** Adrinette

He tapped a single finger against the edge of the wooden podium, his gaze taking in the pool of eyes that were gleaming up right at him. He gulped hard and let his lips slightly part as he turned his head to look at the Italian supermodel who was standing at the edge of the stage, behind the black curtains with her bodyguard by her side. He watched as she held out her hand, rotating it as a means to urge him to continue with the speech.

His lips slightly trembled as he slowly nodded his head at her before momentarily glancing up at the giant screen that was zoomed in on his face and every movement he made.

He took a deep breath, remembering that he had to make this speech as convincing as possible. He knew what actions he needed to take to help his father and his ever-growing fashion empire. He did whatever he could in this industry to make sure that his or his father's career wouldn't crumble into an abyss of failure. Even if it were to tell a little white lie or to destroy someone else's modeling career, Adrien did what he had to do to stay number one.

But he's been practicing this speech for weeks. Why was he having such a hard time telling his fans of his supposedly, new formed relationship with Lila Rossi?

Adrien placed both hands on the podium and tightened his fists. He then took a deep breath and stared sternly into the eyes of the crowd.

"Good afternoon everyone," he said into the microphone. As he did, the hairs on his skin stood up, startled by how loud his voice was.

"ARE YOU AND LILA ROSSI FINALLY DATING?!" The voice of a curious fan yelled through the large crowd.

"That is why I'm here. To talk about the rumors in the tabloids," he said before flashing the crowd with his intoxicating smoulder, the one that easily attracted fans who weren't aware of who he was.

Whispers and hushed tones sparked up the crowd. They looked to one another in confusion. Adrien briefly shifted his gaze from left to right, looking at the many facial expressions that were overtaking everyone's faces. Some looked incredibly ecstatic, others looked despairingly heartbroken.

He let them continue on with their speculations as he attempted to look at each and every individual face. He worked his way up to the back of the crowd, where the emotions were more stoic. Most of those people were Parisians who were just passing by, the ones who weren't avid fans of his work.

He pressed his lips, and rubbed them together before shifting his gaze to the right. He was getting bored, but his publicist told him to let his fans talk it out for a minute or so. He slowly let his clenched fists unfold and as they did, his eyes fixated on a pigtail, a pigtail that was black with a blue tint.

His heart began to thump loudly through his chest as he let his eyes follow the tresses to the top of her head, and then finally downward to her face. She had her head slightly turned to the left, talking to a girl with short, bright, blonde hair.

Adrien gulped, feeling his hands tremble on top of the podium. He continued to look at her. He couldn't see much because of how far back she was, but as he momentarily closed his eyes, he could see her fair skin, her rosy pink lips, and her entrancing bluebell colored eyes.

As his eyes fluttered open, he was welcomed to her bright smile as she threw her head back to laugh at something her friend had just said. He then watched as she turned her head the other way, welcoming two more girls to join them atop of their large van.

The foursome began to laugh, making Adrien a tad bit jealous. He wanted to know who those three girls were. He wanted to know how close they were to the bluenette and what were they saying to make her laugh so hard.

What he really wanted to know was _her._ Who was the bluenette when she wasn't being an intern at her father's company?

"So can you confirm the question?" asked a news reporter who was standing at the very front of the crowd.

Adrien shook his head, his eyes tearing away from the beauty at the very back. He gulped hard before looking down at the woman who was eager to join him on the stage.

"I… uhm…" Adrien reached out for the tie on his suit, suddenly feeling like a sweaty pig underneath it. "I…" He stopped and looked back up at the bluenette who had her eyes fixated straight ahead of her. She had a small smile on her face, eagerly waiting for his answer. "I am…" he muttered underneath his breath, his eyes still glued to her figure.

"So, you are?" The news reporter asked.

 _"_ _Adrien, what are you doing?"_ Adrien could hear his publicist's voice through his earpiece. She was there in case he was about to choke or in case he accidentally said something wrong. She was always there to correct his words. _"Adrien. Say yes. Tell them you're going to be vacationing with her in Italy for the summer."_

"I…"

 _Fuck It._

Adrien ripped the earpiece from his ear and placed it on the podium. He kept his gaze straight at Marinette. "I am not dating Lila Rossi," he said through the microphone before taking a step to the side.

The crowd broke into a fit of gasps and confusion. The way it's all been laid out in the tabloid made it seem like they were truly dating. It was carefully laid out for this moment, for this announcement. But Adrien didn't care. He didn't care one bit.

He sprinted towards the stairs that would lead him through the large mass of gathering fans.

"ADRIEN!" Lila called out, catching his attention.

The honey blonde looked to his right. "I'm sorry," he said, noticing the indignant look on her face. He knew she needed this. She needed the extra attention from the media, and he was supposed to give her that.

But he didn't care. For once, he really didn't.

"So then you and Lila Rossi are just really close friends?" The news reporter asked, befuddled as Adrien reached the bottom, last stair.

He looked straight at the reporter before glancing into the camera lens that was being held by one of her minions. The guards were crowding around him, trying to prevent the fans from getting too close. The guards gripped tightly onto one another's shoulders while spreading their legs, creating a barrier that was too hard for anyone to break through.  
"It's complicated," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's… It's complicated?" The reporter almost choked on her words. "What do you mean it's complicated?"

Adrien flashed her with a grin before looking to one of his guards.

His guard simply nodded, understanding what he needed to do. "Let's make some room!" The guard yelled out, pointing fingers to the rest of his fellow comrades.

"Adrien! What do you mean by complicated? What's complicated?!" The reporter yelled out as Adrien began running through the crowd with the help of his guards who were creating a path.

He could hear more fans yelling out, bombarding him with questions. He couldn't care less though. He continued running, dodging the arms that were trying to break through the blockade.

He tugged on his tie, pulling it down to give him more breathing space.

And then he came to a stop, out of breath, and in front of the van where Marinette was still sitting with her friends.

"Marinette," he said, gasping. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, making a mental note to never run in a tux ever again. He then stood up straight, meeting those bluebell orbs.

"Marinette," he said again.

"Adrien?" she questioned with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" She leaned forward, and lowered her voice. "Is there something wrong with the tux? Did I not sew it well enough?"

The honey blonde chuckled. She was a tad bit slow when it came to certain things, but after some time, he came to like it. It was a quirk that he found adorable and entertaining.

As he continued to gather his breath, he watched Marinette climb down the van. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a lint roller and began rolling it over his sleeve.

Adrien let out another chuckle. He then grabbed onto her wrist, not giving her the chance to roll out his other sleeve. "I don't think you can fix what I just caused," he said.

Marinette gulped, looking over at the lint roller. Adrien could tell that she had the urge to peel off that layer to reveal a clean one. Even after all this, she was putting her work above everything else.

"I-I… Course of can I!" she squeaked. "Of course I can!" Her face turned a bright shade of red. "I'll fix this suit and you'll go back up there and finish your speech!" she said robotically before trying to squirm out of his grip.

"You can stop, Marinette," he said.

"But I… I can't… This… we… it's not rig-"

Adrien scoffed, muting the words that were coming from out of her mouth. He let go of her wrist and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. That surely got her to shut up.

Adrien smiled at her haughtily before leaning in, kissing her on the lips.

It was just as he expected. Soft. Supple. Warm. And Perfect.

He's wanted to kiss her for so long, and maybe it wasn't under the perfect setting, or after the perfect date. But, it was still the perfect moment.

"Adrien," Marinette said after he pulled away. Her face was bright red, and Adrien could tell that she was embarrassed. After all, their short filled moment of romance was being recorded live for millions of prying eyes to see.

"I don't care, Marinette," he said. "You were right. This is my life. I should live it the way I want to. And I want it to be with you."

Marinette opened her mouth, but nothing was coming out. She was absolutely stunned.

Adrien chuckled again, enjoying her very expression. He leaned in, kissing her on the lips once more, and this time, she kissed back.

 **THE END**


	4. Ch3: Will You Be My Purrincess

**Will You Be My Purrincess?**

 **Pairing:** MariChat

Marinette groaned as she fell face first onto the comfort of her bed. She reached out to one of the pillows above her and rolled over before burying her face deep into its softness. She let out another groan before bringing the pillow downwards towards her stomach, her eyes now fixated on the lights above her.

It was almost the end of the school year, which meant the beginning of the exam period and the start of oral presentations. She's been spending countless hours after school at the library with Alya and a few of her other classmates. They've been cramming and inputting the last finishing touches on their last few projects.

 _"_ _Just one more week,"_ Marinette thought to herself as she raised her arm to cover her eyes. _"And then another couple for exams…"_ Marinette flung her arm to the side before letting out another loud groan. She kicked her feet on her bed, feeling hopeless for the days to come.

It's already been a couple weeks since the start of this despairing period. She hadn't the time to do anything but study. And, of course, save Paris from those who became a hypnotized goon of Hawk Moth. Other than that, there was absolutely no time for sewing, video games, and most importantly, Adrien. There was no time for her to further pursue the boy that made her emotions go haywire.

Truth be told, Marinette probably had a few spare minutes in her day immerse herself with her hobbies or talk to Adrien. He seemed so tired lately, and Marinette wanted to know why, but she couldn't ask him because she had other things to worry about. Her extra minutes were just taken by something else - _someone_ else to be exact.

Marinette glanced over at her window upon noticing a familiar tail slightly wagging before disappearing from her sight. She sat up on her bed before looking up at her ceiling.

She could feel it. He was here. Again.

Marinette let out a sigh as she stood up and walked over to the staircase that would lead her up to the balcony. She hadn't the slightest idea as to why he had a constant need to visit her. She was on her balcony once, during nightfall, reading a book with a dim light that was attached to the corner of the hard cover. She was fully immersed with the words on the pages, that she didn't notice him intently staring at her. He then asked her about the book, and before she knew it, they were talking for an hour. It would have want on till dawn, but his ring began to beep.

She was taken by surprise when she found herself actually enjoying the conversation. She only knew what she saw of him as LadyBug, and well, other than being a good teammate, there were a couple things that stuck out like a sore thumb. He was a constant flirt and made way too many puns. But aside from all that, he was also just a normal person. He had his own problems. His own opinions. His own morals. It was kind of foolish for Marinette to think that he was nothing but a flirt, but as the days went by, his visits became frequent, and Marinette enjoyed every second of it. She was grateful for getting to know him much more than she initially did, and it greatly helped her when working with him as LadyBug. She felt like their bond as partners has strengthened, despite him not knowing that she was also his partner in crime.

The only thing that Marinette absolutely dreaded was that after she asked him to leave her alone until the end of the school year, he just wouldn't oblige to her request. Every night, he would come to her balcony, and wait for her to come out. Marinette thought that the gesture was sweet, but she really needed to focus. She didn't even have the time to talk about boys or trivial daily things with Alya (other than their assignments), and Alya was her go to person. That obviously meant that she didn't have the time to talk about anything with him. But he was so persistent. He wouldn't stop. And he wouldn't leave until the beeping started.

Marinette reached out to the knob and twisted it before letting the door open above her. She took a few more steps up, letting her head peek through the doorway.

Upon doing so, she was immediately welcomed to those piercing green eyes.

She almost stumbled back upon seeing his face up close. From the looks of it, it seemed that he was bending over to knock on her door, but she beat him to it.

He smiled sheepishly before straightening up. "Hey, purrincess," he greeted before taking a few steps back. "Saw me coming, huh?" He paced around the area, while slowing swinging his arms back and forth.

"Chat Noir," said Marinette, keeping still at her spot on the stairs with her hand still on the knob. She didn't really like it when he called her purrincess, but she didn't feel like pointing it out again. She was incredibly tired. She wanted to get some rest before beginning her day tomorrow. She had a project to complete with Ivan and Max, and needed to complete a couple essays. She really needed her beauty sleep.

"How was your day?" he asked with a bright smile while leaning against the railing. "Did you complete most of your assignments?"

"Chat," Marinette lowered her voice. "I don't have time to talk with you. I told you, I'm busy, and I really need to get some sleep."

Marinette slightly frowned upon seeing the smile fade from his face. She felt bad, but he was a good friend. He would understand.

"Besides," Marinette continued as a yawn escaped from his mouth. "I think you're tired too." She couldn't see the eye bags through his mask, but she's noticed him yawning much more frequently as the days went by.

"It's just a yawn," he said. "That doesn't mean I'm tired." He crossed his arms and stood up straight.

Marinette raised an eyebrow as another yawn escaped from the tired kitty's mouth.

"Right…" said Marinette, unconvinced. "Why don't you come back another day?" Marinette rolled her eyes skyward while placing her index finger on her chin. "How about three weeks from now?" She smiled before slowly descending the stairs, the door above her coming down in the process.

"Wait!" he said, extending an arm to reach out for the door that was closing in front of him.

Marinette sighed. "What?" she asked before walking back up and letting go of the knob. "Why are you always adamant on talking to me every night? I've been telling you to leave me alone for a week now, and you keep coming here. It's nice seeing you Chat, but I really need to focus. And I really, really mean it this time!" She tilted her head, her gaze studying his face. "It's not like I'm leaving. I'm still going to be here. I just have other things to do for the time being."

"I… Uhh…" Chat Noir looked down, unable to look at her. He lifted one of his arms, and began scratching the top of his head with his index finger. He then brought his arm back to his side before turning his head to look at her. "If I tell you, then you'll have to talk to me every night."

Marinette glared at the boy. "How about…" She placed a finger on her chin. "How about I let you talk to me for the rest of the week, then you leave me alone until school is done."

"Then I can't tell you."

"Then see you in three weeks." Marinette smiled at him haughtily before once again descending down the stairs.

"Fine! Fine!" Chat Noir called out, causing her to come back up. "But you have to actually come up here. I feel like I'm talking to a dwarf."

Marinette giggled before deciding to join him on top of the balcony. She closed the door behind her and stood beside him at the railings.

"So," she said, eagerly staring at him. "Why must the great Chat Noir always come here?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You're not the only one who's stressing out," he said, carefully choosing his words.

He had to be careful with how much he could reveal about himself. If he revealed too much, then Marinette would easily be able to figure out who he was. She greatly appreciated the fact that he was trying so hard to tell her about himself, without actually telling her about… himself. His usual joking and flirting demeanor sometimes made her feel like he didn't take his role as Chat Noir so seriously. But he did. He truly did.

"I have my own things to worry about, and I, I just… I feel like I'm ready for the next day when I talk to you each night."

"Oh," said Marinette. She looked up, staring at the faint, gleaming stars that hung in the night.

Now that she thought about it, she supposed that Chat Noir was some kind of stress reliever for her as well. She was overly stressed with what was happening, but before all these assignments began pouring down on her, she felt refreshed the morning after she spent the night talking to him.

"I guess you help me out too," she said, quietly.

A smile crept onto his face. "I haven't been very respectful with your wishes, but I need to talk to you Marinette. It's the only thing that's keeping me sane." He looked away. "If you really want me to go for a month, then I'll go. I mean, you're right. I've been really tired coming here every night. But I can't help it. I just like talking to you. But instead of that, maybe I should be taking care of myself. Maybe I should be getting some rest. Sorry, purrincess."

Marinette pursed her lips. She had an urge to call him out on calling her purrincess again, but this was a serious moment. It would be rude of her to correct him.

"Marinette?" he said her name quietly while inching his hand closer to hers on the railing. "I have something to say." He placed his hand on top of hers.

Marinette stared down at the black fabric that was covering her exposed skin. "What?" she asked, wondering why he placed a hand on hers.

"I-I really like you."

Marinette's eyes widened as the faint rush of the wind passed through her nape. She kept still, feeling like a statue. She was not expecting any kind of confession.

She kept her glazed stare fixated in front of her. It looked like she was staring at a pole jutting out from a building, but really, she was staring into the nothingness between it.

"Marinette…"

She felt a cooling sensation on the back of her hand as he lifted his hand away from hers. He then placed it on her shoulder, while placing his other hand on her other shoulder. He then slowly turned her around to face him, but through all that, Marinette was still staring into the void.

"Marinette, I really like you," he said much more proudly than the first time.

Marinette closed her eyes, her mind starting to formulate some kind of response. She liked Adrien. Not Chat Noir. How was she going to tell him that?

After what felt like an eternity, Marinette felt that she had to reject him. She was in love with someone else. She couldn't lead him on. Their friendship was nice and easy going for a while, but it was bound to end. After all, he was a superhero. She couldn't really be a friend to someone she couldn't fully get to know.

Marinette mentally took a breather before slowly mustering the courage to open her eyes. She rubbed her lips together, but before she was given the chance to open her eyes, she felt his lips pressing against hers.

Marinette's mind began go haywire. She didn't know what to do or how to react. She still felt like a statue that was unable to do anything. The ambient noises in the background weren't loud enough to pierce through the many thoughts that were pondering her mind. How could he like her? Why would he like her? Why would he admit it? When did it start? Why didn't she notice? How could he kiss her before letting her say something?

She could hear a faint ring, but her endless thoughts were preventing her from figuring out what it was.

And then he stopped and pulled away from her, leaving a strange and tingly sensation on her lips.

Marinette raised her hand and placed a couple fingers on her bottom lip.

She then slowly opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped upon seeing who was standing in front of her.

"Ad-Adrien…?" she managed to utter.

 **THE END**


	5. Ch4: Bad Boy, Good Girl

**NOTE:** Hey guys! So, I wrote a different one-shot awhile ago, but I did it on onedrive and basically lost all my work. :( I ended up writing this instead.

* * *

 **Bad Boy, Good Girl**

 **Pairing:** **Adrinette**

She couldn't believe this guy. He was cocky, obnoxious, narcissistic, and made terrible puns. Every girl in her school was practically swooning over him. How could they though? He was seriously nothing special.

Marinette feigned a smile as the enticing model grinned wickedly while winking at her. She had a need to roll her eyes, but kept her pupils in place as she stared at his father from across the table.

"So, you're Adrien's new girlfriend?" Gabriel asked after taking a sip from his glass of Chardonnay. He then pursed his lips together, and clasped his hands before examining the bluenette who was fumbling with her fingers from beneath the table. "You don't seem like all the other girl's my son dates." He then turned to his left to look at his son.

Marinette shifted her gaze to Adrien who quickly cleared his throat and sat up with his back against the seat.

"I thought about what you said dad," said Adrien. "You were right. Those other girls just weren't cutting it."

Marinette let her eyes roll as Gabriel continued to inspect his son. She could tell that he was having a hard time believing that the two of them were in a relationship. If she were Gabriel, she wouldn't believe it herself. Her and Adrien were barely friends. Heck, he didn't even know her last name until ten minutes ago, and she honestly wished that it were kept anonymous. She didn't want the self-centered model to know anything about her.

But he did know things about her - things that were much more valuable than her last name.

He somehow knew of her crazy crush on one of his closest friends – Nathanael Kurtzberg. That wasn't even the worse part though. The worse part was that he recorded her when she was practicing her confession towards the artistic redhead in front of a washroom mirror. She wanted to question as to why he was hiding in the female washroom, but she was too distraught over the whole thing. A part of her confession was a little too inappropriate and Adrien got it all on tape.

So, in conclusion, he blackmailed her.

And to be exact, he blackmailed her into pretending to be his girlfriend for a couple of hours. After this, the whole thing was going to be over, and she was going to be home free. Gabriel would be off to Rome, and she'd have her video deleted, and everything would return to how it was before.

"I never thought you were the type to go for my son. You're a smart one Marinette. I thought you'd be more interested in the scholarly type," he said, wounding his son. He didn't notice though. He took another swig from his wine before placing a finger on his chin. "Someone like… Nathanael."

The words struck a chord in Adrien's system. His face fell, but he shrugged it off and continued to listen to his father.

Marinette felt kind of bad, but she thought that he deserved it. Compared to Nathanael, Adrien got everything because of his father's money. Nathanael didn't. He worked so hard for everything. He deserved his popularity because of it.

"Well," said Marinette. She glanced up at the clock that hung high on the wall behind the fashion designer. "Adrien is unique. He certainly has his charm…" She took a deep breath. Only thirty more minutes to go, and the dinner would be done.

"That is very true." He stroked his chin. "How long have you been together exactly?"

"Not too long," said Marinette.

"Three months." Adrien intercepted.

Gabriel raised a brow. "You've been dating for three months and you haven't told me?"

"I didn't want to introduce you to another, regular girl."

"I suppose that was a smart move."

Adrien nodded in agreement before sighing in relief as his father looked away. He then opened his mouth, ready to say something else, but was interrupted by the irate sound of his ringtone coming from his cell. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his device, and then looked back at Marinette. "I have to go. I'm sorry this dinner couldn't be longer. I look forward to meeting you again sometime." He halfheartedly smiled at the bluenette before looking over at his assistant, Nathalie who was sitting at the next table over.

"Likewise," said Marinette as Gabriel rose from the table and answered his call.

Marinette waited until the two left the restaurant before looking straight ahead at the honey blonde who looked more relaxed than ever.

"Now we can eat in peace," he said, grabbing his fork and puncturing it through one of his meatballs.

"Eat in peace?" Marinette mumbled before groaning. She then extended her arm and held her palm out in front of him. "I think you're forgetting something."

"What?" He blinked through a mouthful of his spaghetti.

"Delete that video," she said in a snarky tone.

"What video?"

"The one you took of me in the washroom."

He gulped, and then wiped his mouth on the napkin that was folded into looking like a swan. "Oh… that video… I don't know if I should."

"Why not? We had a deal."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if what you did for me earns the right to delete that video."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Then I'll just chase your father down and tell him that you're a liar."

"Good luck with that," he said. "You'll never be able to get ahold of him. I mean, I thought you wanted a summer job at his company." He smirked.

Marinette gritted her teeth. She clenched her fist from beneath the table. She really wanted to become a student intern at his company. She's wanted it for years, but someone else always snagged the spot. It was usually somehow who came from a rich background.

"What do you want?" She tried her best to stay calm.

"Tell me," he said. "Why do you like Nathanael so much?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Just curious." He shrugged.

Marinette scoffed and looked the other way. She was not going to pour her feelings out to a boy she's never talked to until today.

"I'll delete the video if you tell me." He sounded sincere.

Marinette met his green eyes, unsure of what to do. She really wanted to have that video deleted. It was embarrassing. She's never had _those kinds of thoughts_ about Nathanael, yet she had to say those things in front of that mirror.

"He's different from everyone else," she answered, her cheeks turning red as an image of the boy popped up in her mind.

"How so?"

"He doesn't care about what everyone else says. He does what he needs to do, and if no one agrees with it, he does it anyway. He's strong and independent."

"Not good looking?" Adrien chuckled, unable to meet her eyes. He looked somewhat despondent.

"Of course he is, but his other qualities are far more important than that."

"I see…" Adrien murmured before pressing a few buttons on his phone. He then sighed and handed Marinette the device. "It's deleted," he said after some time. "Keep the phone if you're so unsure."

Marinette looked at the phone before staring at him questionably. She's never seen him so… defeated. She almost felt bad, but she didn't. She hadn't the slightest clue as to why he was suddenly so sad. Was it because he was being compared to Nathanael again? For the second time, she believed that he deserved it.

Adrien stood up from his seat before flashing Marinette with a look of determination. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he said while slamming his palms against the table.

Marinette slightly jumped at the sound of the moving cutlery. She tilted her head upwards, meeting his vibrant green eyes.

"You may like Nathanael now, but one day, you'll see that I'm the one for you."

"Excuse me?" Marinette's face turned red as the other people dining around them turned their heads to view the commotion. "What are you talking about?"

Adrien grinned before holding up another device.

The brightness was dim, but Marinette could see that the video of her confession was playing on mute. She turned pale. She couldn't believe that for a second, she thought that he genuinely deleted the video.

Marinette stood up in protest and lunged forward across the table, trying to grab the device. "Wh-what are you doing!?" she asked, not caring that more heads turned.

"Marinette," he said, grabbing one of her flailing wrists. He flashed her with his smoulder, causing her to freeze on the spot.

"I'm going to make you love me," he said. "And this video won't be deleted until you do."

Marinette's jaw dropped.

Was this guy being serious? What was his game? What was he trying to do?

He then inched forward, and grinned smugly before pressing his lips against hers.

What did Marinette just get herself into?

* * *

 **Well, it is just a confession, despite it seeming like there should be more. Idk, if you guys want me to turn this into an actual story just holla at me!~ haha Despite the many stories I'm doing... I do what I want. Heck yeah~.**

 **Anyways, leave a like/follow and/or review. (:**

 **I'd love to know if you'd want this to be a real story?**


End file.
